


drunk in love

by cyoza



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Slightly Angsty???, Very fluffy, its all good vibes though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyoza/pseuds/cyoza
Summary: Alex and Amos get Jim to let his hair down and Naomi deals with the ‘consequences’
Relationships: Jim Holden/Naomi Nagata
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	drunk in love

**Author's Note:**

> I said I would do this ages ago but I have been p burnt out with my writing so I didn’t wanna like force it but I’ve managed to find some inspo and get down to it 
> 
> I have read through it but I’ve had two glasses of wine and I am ill so if I’ve made any mistakes I apologise 
> 
> thanks for reading in advance and i hope its a good read! 

The last thing Naomi expected as she stood pouring herself a cup of coffee was the heavy weight of Jim’s head as he collapsed his head on her shoulder nor was she ready for the assault of vodka that invaded her nostrils. She automatically pulled her head away to escape the aroma but Jim merely followed, bristling his cheek against hers as he wound his arms around her. She let out a soft chuckle as she gave in and placed her arms on top of his, ignoring the vodka scent and leaning into him before breaking the silence. 

‘Hello.’ She greeted simply. 

He responded by pulling her closer and pressing a sloppy kiss under her jaw, earning another giggle from her. 

‘Have a good time?’ She queried, the humour evident in her tone. 

He let out a wistful hum of assent as his head sank heavier on her shoulder to the point where she could no longer hold it there. So she turned in his arms and was met with an utterly heart melting sight. It was a rare occasion where she got to see Jim relaxed or anything but tense, even in his sleep he would frequently thrash and toss with nightmares. Yet here he was, dazed and blithe with a full smile that never appeared anymore. It was impossible to hold back her own smile as she stared at him, pleased that Amos and Alex had finally got him to let his hair down. 

‘I missed you.’ His words slurred as he spoke them but it was the pout that accompanied them that caused a bubble of laughter to build in her stomach. 

‘Did you?’ She lifted her arms to land on his shoulders. ‘Well I’m sure you had fun anyway.’

‘It would have been more fun with you there.’ He complained, pulling her flush against him as he pressed a lazy kiss on her lips. 

She melted into him for a second, as she always did when he kissed her. But in his attempt to deepen the kiss and slide his hands past her waist, she was reminded that Jim was in fact drunk and this was not the place for PDA. 

‘Jim, not here.’ She protested, pulling away from the kiss but keeping his arms around him. 

‘Why not?’ He asked, leaning in to press a sloppy kiss on her cheek. 

‘I don’t particularly want Amos or Alex stumbling in here and catching us in a compromising position.’ She pointed out. 

‘Who cares? I’m all about compromising positions.’ He purred, placing his lips at a particularly electrifying spot behind her ear and stupefying her for a second. But she couldn’t be distracted right now. 

‘And that brings me on to point number two: you’re drunk right now. All you need is a large glass of water and a bed.’ She rolled her eyes when Jim moved back and gave her a knowing grin. ‘You know what I mean.’

‘When did you get so boring, Nagata?’ He goaded, lips slanting into an impish smile. 

Naomi shook her head and ignored his childish attitude. She stepped back, sliding her hands down his arms to grip his own and saying nothing further as she dragged him through the ship, having to stop and shush him multiple times when he bumped into various railings along the way. It felt akin to leading a toddler back to sleep after they’d woken up in the middle of the night. She felt a gut punch of bittersweet emotion as nostalgic feeling set in her gut from. But she pushed the feeling back down to the depths it rose from and pulled him through the door of their cabin. She placed him against the cabin wall and turned to shut it behind them.

‘Are you going to take me to bed now, Naomi?’ He enquired cheekily. 

The eye roll that followed after his question was almost reflexive at this point but again she kept quiet so as to not indulge him and instead pulled him from the wall and removed his t shirt. 

Or at least she tried to. 

It seemed as though vodka flipped a switch in Jim where he was no longer the stoic, responsible Captain they knew him as but rather a stubborn teen. Getting him to just lift his arms so she could take off his shirt was a mission she wasn’t prepared for. But it wasn’t too long before she had him in his boxers and under the covers. She quickly stripped off and lay next to him, sweeping his hair back from his face. Thankfully, by the time his head hit the pillow, he calmed down some and his eyelids drooped heavier than they did before. He, however, wasn’t ready to sleep apparently. 

‘I love you.’ He stated, stroking a tired arm down her spine. 

‘I know.’

‘You know?’ He mimicked pointedly. 

‘I love you.’ She echoed. ‘Of course I do.’ 

‘I know. But it’s nice to be reminded.’ His voice was clouded with sleep and alcohol but still he continued to speak. ‘Actually, I don’t think I say it enough. I’m so grateful to have come into your orbit, Naomi. You have taught me so much about myself. It hasn’t always been necessarily good between us but I don’t think I would ever change it. Maybe just more of the time we lost. But now we’re here and we’ve been through so much together and I don’t think I could have done it without you.’ 

Naomi felt her heart clench with warmth as he continued talking, her eyes filling with unexpected tears. She wasn’t sure she was ready to hear this; especially when he was in such a vulnerable state. 

‘Jim..’ She whispered hesitantly. 

‘No, shush. Let me finish.’ He placed a clumsy finger on her lips, stopping her from talking and drawing a breathless chuckle. 

‘Ok, sorry. Go ahead.’ She relented tearfully. 

‘You ground me. You are the glue that keeps this ship - this family - together. I don’t know where we would be without you. And outside of us you’re the smartest person I know, you’re logical and powerful and so so sexy. But more than anything you’re passionate and it’s always stuff that you care so deeply about. I’m so grateful for you, Naomi.’ 

By the time he had finished speaking, Naomi’s cheeks were wet. She couldn’t remember a time when he’d been so open with his feelings for her. The only time coming close in the controls room after she said she’d loved him for the first time. But this time it was unprompted and completely sucker punched her. 

‘I’m grateful for you, too Jim. I love you. So much.’ She professed, voice thick and shaky. ‘I would say more but I doubt you’ll remember it in the morning. How are you so eloquent when you’re so drunk?’ 

Jim simply responded with a mumble that resembled something the lines with ‘I don’t know’ but the snores that followed immediately after made it clear that he was in no position to elaborate. She stared at him lovingly even as he snored, feeling luckier than she had in a long time to be in the position that she was in despite all they had to deal with. She gazed at him for a moment longer before placing her head on his bicep, feeling content as she drifted away to sleep. 

-

Jim’s eyes flickered open but he felt disoriented as he did so. His mouth felt like someone had rubbed sand in it whilst he was asleep and his brain felt like it was trying to escape his skull. Then pieces of the night before flooded into his mind. 

Drinking with Alex and Amos. Rounds of Karaoke. A LOT of vodka. 

He lifted his head and felt his sins rise up from the depths of hell known as his stomach. He couldn't remember a time when he felt worse after a night of drinking and couldn’t remember a time when he’d regretted it more. His attention was drawn to the movement next to him and he realised that it was Naomi. Did he go out with Naomi too? He didn’t remember her being there. 

‘Good morning.’ She said smugly. 

But her voice was amplified even in the small room. 

‘Ugh, less volume thank you.’ He pleaded. ‘What happened?’ 

‘You got very drunk on vodka with Alex and Amos.’ She explained, eyes light with amusement. 

‘God no wonder I feel so awful. Why do you seem okay?’ 

‘Because I didn’t drink. But I’m glad you drank as much as you did,’ She admitted mysteriously. 

‘What do you mean by that?’ He asked, trying to rub the throbbing in his head. 

‘You mean you don’t remember giving Alex a lapdance?’ She questioned incredulously. 

Jim stilled. 

‘I did what?!’ 

‘Just kidding!’

Naomi gave him a wide, joking smile and even through his crippling hangover and rippling irritation, he still found her utterly captivating. So he matched her lighthearted energy. 

‘You’re insufferable.’ He told her. 

‘Yeah but you love me.’ 

‘Yes, I do.’


End file.
